Tintineo de la segunda estrella VidiaXTinkerbell
by CheckerMaryDianePie
Summary: "Muchas hadas he visto nacer y de muchas he olvidado el nombre…pero tu…haz roto la costumbre…tu me has abierto los ojos a aquel sentimiento que supera mi ego…"
1. Y llegaste tu

Es curioso el pensar, que muchas hadas nacen a lo largo del año , siendo las estaciones las cuales las ven nacer, gracias a la risa de un bebe que navega llena de paz y sin apuro a Pïxie Hollow, en la tierra de Nunca Jamás , donde pronto cobrara la forma de una hada llena de pureza.  
Muchas hadas he visto nacer y de muchas he olvidado el nombre…pero tu…haz roto la costumbre…tu me has abierto los ojos a aquel sentimiento que supera mi ego…

************************************************************************************************************************************  
-"Los preparativos para la primavera están a unos días de comenzar! Que emoción! ¿No lo crees asi Vidia?"- Zephyr revoloteaba a mi alrededor con esa alegría que me colmaba la paciencia,

-"Si….la emoción me esta matando- dije con sarcasmo que, obviamente, Zephyr no noto -Disculpa que te interrumpa querida, pero tengo que ir a descansar, el entrenamiento de hoy dejaron mis alas agotadas – dije con el fin de sacármela de encima e ir a mi casa para obtener esa gran tranquilidad que buscaba.

-"Oh…de acuerdo…en ese caso ire por ti mañana a primera hora, los demás nos estarán esperando…nos…nos vemos"- me dijo tristemente antes de irse con vuelo lento, dejando una estela de polvo dorado.

Al fin me la había quitado de encima, me levante de la roca en la que estaba y emprendí el vuelo veloz hacia mi aislada casa ya poniéndose el crepusculo, antes me llenaba de vida el volar entre los arboles, sobre el cristalino lago que reflejaba el ocaso y los campos de girasoles…pero ahora solo es una molestia ocasionada por mi monótona vida, odiaba a la gente que me rodeaba, odiaba la alegría insípida que llenaba el pueblo, con tanta dulzura a mi alrededor no me impresionaría si me diera un coma diabético ¡Buah!,  
Descendí del vuelo, a unos metros de mi casa que la noche de hoy era iluminada por la luz de la luna, la contemple con melancolía, ¿asi de solitaria me he convertido?...por el momento no me importaba. Abrí la puerta y encendí una vela, arrastrando los pies fui a la cocina y me serví una taza de té, me mire en el espejo..dejando salir un suspiro, me veía un poco demacrada, pero aun mi belleza natural se hacia presente, arrebatándole la respiración a todo aquel o aquella hada. Me dedique una débil sonrisa.  
Me senté en la silla alado de la ventana , tenia una vista maravillosa desde aquí, se podía observar todo Pixie Hollow y hasta la majestuosidad del gran árbol, donde un enorme y brillante rio de color oro descendía y terminaba en un lago enorme que brillaba por la magia, contemplaba este paisaje con la fría luna

-"Te sientes sola asi que vienes a acompañarme ,no?"- dije al astro menor.

Mi mirada se desvio a 2 estrellas brillantes en el firmamento que tintineaban…en mi pecho surgio un pequeño calor, ¿Por qué sucedia esto? He mirado el cielo nocturno por mucho tiempo, pero jamás me había hecho sentir algo asi. Di un ultimo sorbo a mi taza de té, no me sentía de humor para cuestionarme cosas sin relevancia, me levante dispuesta a irme a domir, pero antes eche un ultimo vistazo a ambas estrellas, sonreí al ver su casto tintinear…

-"¡¿Eh?- Vi con asombro como una de ambas estrellas Tintineo con mayor fuerza – Pero que rayos?"- Solté al ver como una cosa blanca descendía del cielo estrellado lentamente, en unos segundos , un Diente de león pasaba de largo fuera de mi ventana, no podía retirar la mirada de ella…había algo en esa espora que me atraía, una curiosidad inmensa.

Deje la taza de té ya vacía en el buro contiguo a la silla, donde estaba la lámpara que me alumbraba tenuemente, me levante bruscamente y camine apresuradamente a la puerta abriéndola de golpe, me eleve y volé hacia el diente de león que ya me había tomado algo de ventaja, lo rodee con mis brazos sin tocarlo y lo mire un momento... un leve sonido emanaba de eso, era como una risa muy inocente.

-"¿ Eso es lo que creo que es"?-

Ese comentario hizo que saltara de la impresión, haciendo que el diente de león se tambaleara un poco en su vuelo, voltee rápidamente con enojo, ¿Qué imbécil se atrevía a asustarme?, pude ver que era una hada de largos cabellos zafiros , ojos del mismo color y un vestido azul, un hada del agua… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Silver Feet o algo asi, en fin, no podía pensar con tranquilidad ya que ella no podía esconder su sonrisa tonta mientras observaba lo que yo tenia entre mis brazos.

-"¿Por la segunda estrella! Esto tengo que avisarlo a los demás!"- Silver Feet se fue volando rápidamente a la aldea.

Antes de que yo pudiera articular palabra alguna , ya habían muchas hadas a mi alrededor, que, obviamente, me apartaron del diente de león, por un momento vi como se alejaban hacia el gran árbol , me sentí confundida, sentí que debía seguirlos y apartarlos a punta de golpes de la planta, pero mi razón gano a mi instinto, me di media vuelta con la finalidad de volver a mi casa, pero alguien me jalo de mi blusa, gire los ojos y voltee a ver, era la hada que hace apenas un momento me asusto

-"¿A dónde vas, Vidia? ¿ No vendrás con nosotros?"- Dijo la hada del agua, mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos y con la mirada hacia el suelo

-"Escucha, Silver Feet, ando muy cansada y no tengo tiempo ni ganas de ir a ver ese show de circo, asi que me harías un favor si vas con la plebe y me dejas en paz"- mi molestia era clara y mi mosqueo se veía en mi cara, pero al final había cortado la conversación, dispuesta ahora si, de irme a mi casa.

-"Vidia!, tu eres la líder de las hadas de vuelo rápido, asi que tu deber es estar presente en la ceremonia- su voz al igual que su semblante se volvieron firmes, pero cuando voltee a verla con un enojo indescriptible, toda valentía suya se disipo – "y…y además porque tu eres quien encontro al diente de león…y…y…t-tienes que ir"- lo ultimo casi no lo pude escuchar ya que lo menciono susurrando, ocultaba su rostro tras sus cabellos por el miedo.

-"¿Si voy prometes dejarme en paz ¿ Te ves demasiado patética suplicando"- me di por vencida, bueno, sacaría algo de provecho, no?

-"¡oh claro que si!"- Dijo aplaudiendo levemente , ambas emprendimos el vuelo hacia el gran árbol, no mencione nada en todo el recorrido y todo inicio de platica era cortado tajantemente por mi.

-"Ah…. Vidia…mi nombre es Silver Mist"-

Llegamos a lago en el gran árbol de Pixie Hollow, para mi alivio, nos separamos para ir con nuestros compañeros, me senté sobre una seta donde estaban esperándome Thunder, Breeze y Zephyr, las demás hadas de vuelo rápido.

-"Wow! Una nueva hada! Esto no ocurre todos los días"- dijo Zaphyr muy impaciente.

Rápidamente todos los murmullos de las hadas fueron callados al ver varios destellos revoloteando y al finar chocar entre si, para dar forma a una hada de edad media, con cabellos naranjas y un enorme vestido color oro, que mas bien parecía la cascada de polvo dorado hecha vestido, ella era la Reina Clarión, soberana de toda la tierra de las hadas.  
Pero yo no me fijaba en ella, estaba embelesada viendo en cámara lenta como el diente de león recorria los últimos metros hacia el centro del lago dorado, poco a poco empecé a escuchar los latidos de mi corazón que palpitaba cada vez con mas fuerza, lo admito…estaba nerviosa ¿pero porque? He visto muchas hadas nacer y mi mirada era siempre fría ¿Por qué ahora era diferente?

El diente de león finalmente se poso sobre el polvillo mágico a la vez que era bañado por la gentil cascada, tomando forma de hada…  
En cuanto la vi me quede sin aliento, sentía el calor en mis mejillas y el palpitar de mi corazón distorsionaban todo aquel ruido del exterior, poco a poco el polvillo dorado descubrió una piel fina y delicada que con el brillo de el lago la hacia ver como un tesoro que nisiquiera la mas fina seda o terciopelo pudiera igualar, un largo vestido blanco inmaculado, unos cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta sus hombros y que por desgracia, en el momento, cubrían su rostro…finalmente tras unos segundos ella levanto su rostro, mostrando una cara inocente y unos hermosos ojos celestes que curiosos veian todo a su alrededor…hasta que se encontraron con los mios, una descarga eléctrica recorrio mi cuerpo.

-"Vidia…¿te encuentras bien? , estas respirando muy pesado, sabia que no debíamos practicar sobre el rocio de la mañana!"- Cuando me di cuenta, Breeze agitaba su mano frente a mi , cortando contacto visual entre la nueva hada y yo.

Quite su mano de mi vista con un movimiento grosero y cuando la volvi a ver ahora estaba mirando a la Reina clarión, quien , acompañaa a los lados por los ministros de las estaciones, dijo con orgullo

-"Bienvenida a la tierra de las hadas…Tinkerbell"-


	2. La eleccion del martillo

**Capitulo 2 "La elección del Martillo"**

Acto seguido, la reina Clarión hizo aparecer un elemento representante de cada clase de hadas, la recién llegada se impresiono, y sonriendo miro con entusiasmo cada uno de estos. Había una gota de agua, símbolo de pureza para las hadas del agua, un lirio con roció que representaba la belleza para las hadas del jardín, un martillo señal de orgullo para hadas artesanas, la sombra de una ardilla la cual las hadas de la naturaleza le sentían un respeto admirable, un destello color oro en donde las hadas de la luz veian la esperanza , una versión en miniatura de la cascada dorada para las hadas del polvillo…

-"pobre diablo…- menciono en voz baja Thunder, observando a un joven rubio sentado solo en una seta – ha de ser el hada mas innecesaria de todas, solo repartir el polvo mágico, debe de ser humillante"-

-"Te apuesto que nadie sabe su nombre"- susurre con malicia, pero sin despegar la vista de la nueva acogida…

Finalmente, apareció nuestro símbolo, un pequeño tornado feroz y violento, pude escuchar como a mis espaldas mis compañeros se engradecian aprovechando el breve momento en que todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros.

Yo no prestaba atención alguna…solo deseaba que esos elementos se esfumaran y que la mirada de ella se posara de nuevo en mi, quería que sus ojos celestes mi miraran, lo quería…lo necesitaba…¿pero porque?

-"Tienes buen ojo, Vidia- Thunder me dio unos pequeños codazos mientras lanzaba una mirada llena de picardía a Tinkerbell, la cual, viendo su expresión pude deducir que le incomodo – esa hadita no esta nada mal"-

-"¿Qué me estas insinuando? Cerebro de pájaro"- Me había descubierto!,

Era cierto, estaba siendo muy obvia con mis pensamientos , me empecé a poner nerviosa y mire a cualquier parte que no fuera el idiota de Thunder ó…Tinkerbell… ¿Qué me pasaba?...hasta pensar en su nombre… me hacia sentir como un pequeño dolor en el pecho… que sin embargo, me gustaba y me hacia sonreir.

-" La chica nueva no caerá en tus sucias manos- soltó Breeze mordazmente mientras veía de reojo a Thunder- ella no se rebajaría tanto para fijarse en ti"- sonrió con aire triunfal , dejando callado al ofendido.

-"Alguno de estos elementos te asignara a un grupo de hadas de acuerdo a tu talento –la voz calma pero firme de la reina era la única que rompía el ya silencio sepulcral presente – tu talento puede hacerte un hada del jardín"-

-"Hola florecita, nos encantaría tenerte aquí, dulzura"- Dijo con tono fresa una hada peliroja, que momentos antes ci como se ponía polvo mágico en el rostro.

Tinkerbell extendió tímidamente su mano hacia el lirio que se había posicionado frente a ella, pero antes de que lo tocase, el lirio se marchito y desvaneció. Escuche con un poco de alivio los suspiros de decepción de las hadas del jardín…espera ¿Alivio?

-"ó tal vez ser un hada de la luz puede ser tu destino"- dijo con paciencia la reina, ladeando la cabeza hacia otro grupo, esta vez todos vestían de distintos tonos de amarillo…en mi opinión tienen que llamar a los policías del buen gusto, ellos están cometiendo un gran crimen.  
Una hada morena y de cabello azabache recogido la saludaba con un gesto débil de su mano.

-"Seria todo un honor que te unieras a nuestro grupo, Tinkerbell"- la morena esta vez se paso de formal…bueno, 5 puntos para la casa de las hadas de la luz…

Pero se obtuvo el mismo resultado que el anterior, el rayo de luz se desvaneció para intriga del grupo de las hadas de la luz. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfante ante esto.

-"¿Qué te parece ser un hada del agua?"- la reina Clarión sonrió al grupo de ropas zafiro  
-"¡Hola Tink!"- grito con entusiasmo Silver Mist mientras saludaba efusivamente desde su lugar, agitando los brazos de arriba abajo , antes de ser callada por un sonoro "Shh" por parte de sus compañeros.

Cada elemento, uno a uno fueron desapareciendo al haber sido tocados, al final para impaciencia de todos, solo quedaron 2 elementos…El tornado y ese martillo corriente. El momento culminante de la noche había llegado, una guerra en mi interior se había desatado…nerviosismo, miedo, impaciencia …pero había algo nuevo, algo que superaba por todo a los demás, ya no ponía atención a mi alrededor, mi mirada estaba perdida y mi mente en otra parte…solo estaban presentes mis sentimientos

-"Se un hada de vuelo rápido, ignora a esos inútiles…"- sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro, sacándome de mi trance, gire la cabeza y vi como Breeze me observaba seriamente y con unos ojos que querían entrar a lo mas profundo de mi alma , solo entonces me di cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

Senti una mirada sobre mi y lentamente levante la mirada …me encontré de golpe con esos ojos celestes que me observaban con curiosidad, nuestras miradas volvieron a conectarse, no se cuanto tiempo duramos asi , ella me dedico una tierna sonrisa, ese misterioso sentimiento me invadió de nuevo, embriagando mis sentidos por completo , pero era demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta que había abierto levemente mis labios y entrecerrado mis ojos.

Escuche aplausos y ovaciones, sacándome de mi trance, ¿De que me perdí?

-"¡ Por todos los tornados! ¿!Que rayos esta pasando aquí?"- me eleve de la impresión, pero fui detenida por mis compañeros que me tomaron de los tobillos , me miraban con estupefacción y confusión al máximo  


**Sinceramente no lo podía creer, a unos metros de mi, Tinkerbell sostenía sobre los aires un martillo que destellaba y desprendía un aura dorada, justo atrás de ella, la multitud de hadas obreras gritaban de la emoción y alegría, se abrazaban y gritaban con entusiasmo el nombre de la recién acogida.**

Esa guerra de sentimientos dentro de mi, en un segundo se volvieron cenizas bajo el fuego de la impotencia y la rabia que ahora me inundaban, quería ir al taller de esas moscas y soltar un tornado capaz de borrar todo rastro de ellos….

**La reina Clarión levanto su mano, un silencio lleno todo el ambiente, se aclaró la garganta y hablo con voz firme**

-"El mazo ha revelado tu destino, de ahora en adelante seras Tinkerbell la hada artesana, enorgullécete de tu talento ya que eso te hace lo que eres, con tu mazo forja tu futuro y con tu imaginación cambia tu entorno, ella es la hada Mary, tu mentora que te instruirá en toda aquella duda que surja en ti – entonces vi como una gordinflona de cabello castaño se volo rápidamente, poniéndose a un lado de su nueva protegida – ahora los artesanos serán tu familia y las demás hadas tus amigos, que el agua purifique tu ser, la luz alumbre tu camino, el polvo llene de magia tu vida, las flores den color a tu presente, los animales hagan crecer en ti el amor a la naturaleza y el viento te guie en tu travesía"- Asi la reina desapareció de la misma forma en la que vino, convirtiéndose en un montón de destellos que se fueron tal estrellas fugaces .

-"¿¡Qué rayos te sucede , Vidia? ¡¿Como te atreves a reaccionar asi?- Me grito Zaphyr , después de dar un tiron hacia abajo, haciendo que yo pusiera los pies en la seta – Ella es solo un hada mas! No tienes porque reaccionar asi!"- termino con enojo , por primera vez en mi vida, agache la cabeza…

-"Es una lastima, la chica parecía tener potencial…pero que desperdicio, ahora es parte de los inútiles, torpes y patéticos artesanos"- bufo algo decepcionada Zaphyr, después retomo el vuelo alejándose rápidamente de aquí.

-"mmm Si, creo que me equivoque – dijo de manera convincente Breeze cruzándose de brazos mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza – resulto ser una artesana, creo que eres compatible con ella Thunder – lo miro de reojo mientras retomaba el aliento después de haber suspirado – al fin y al cabo, ambos son igual de patéticos"- sonrió inocentemente al ver como el ofendido se ponía rojo de la rabia.

Thunder se marcho hecho una furia, dejándonos a Breeze y a mi solas, ella me miro por un largo rato

-"Te recomiendo que pienses lo que paso hoy, y pongas en orden tus pensamientos"- dijo fríamente, levante la mirada pero ya no estaba ahí, solo una estela de polvo blanco.

Me quede completamente sola, con este dolor en mi pecho que se acrecentaba al ver como los artesanos se iban junto a la causante de esto,la causante de que mis sentimientos se revelaran contra mi, que me dejara en duda frente a mis compañeros, que con una sonrisa suya pudiera hacer que mi razón desapareciera…que con solo tener su mirada sobre mi y curar este pequeño dolor…pudiera ser capaz sacrificar mi orgullo.

Emprendí el vuelo rápido a mi casa, mi mente estaba ausente, provocando que me tambaleara y perdiera el equilibrio en el camino, la luna ya estaba en su Zenith cuando llegue a mi humilde morada, apenas cerré la puerta tras de mi, apreté mis puños y reuní toda esa rabia, esa frustración e impotencia y la deje escapar en el grito mas desgarrador que alguna hada haya dejado escapar…cai al suelo derramando algunas lagrimas, como siempre la luna estaría de testigo ante mi soledad…ante mi sufrimiento.

-"¿Por qué ahora me sucede esto?- gruñi entre dientes mientras las lagrimas recorrían mi rostro -…..¿porque siento esto?…no es tristeza…ni alegría…pero me duele tanto…"- me abrace a mi misma en la penumbra…

El cansancio empezó a dominarme… me levante con, mis piernas estaban ,temblorosas ni siquiera tuve la molestia de prender una vela para alumbrarme o limpiar mis lagrimas, a tientas logre llegar a mi habitación y después a mi gran cama, me acosté mirando perdidamente el techo, como si este fuera una salida lejos de mi presente...Razón contra sentimientos…tu eres la responsable…cerre mis ojos llenos de lagrimas soltando apenas en un susurro apagado por mi cansancio

-"¿Quién eres…tu?"-

**  
**


	3. Compensacion de tu error

Han pasado 2 dias de aquella noche de sentimientos encontrados; 2 dias en los que no he parado de pensar en aquella artesana que creó esta enfermedad en mi ya que cada vez que pienso en ella mi pecho me duele pero aun así…me gusta , me he hecho adicta a ese dulce dolor. Las palabras de Zaphyr eran ciertas, ella es una hada mas y como las otras, no cambiaria nada…aunque algo en mi interior sabia que ella se tragaría sus palabras…

Habia mucha actividad en la plaza de la primavera, hadas iban y venían comentando con entusiasmo sobre la celebración de apertura de la primavera que tomaría lugar esta noche y su impaciencia de conseguir pareja para el gran baile primaveral (Lo cual es una especie de baile tonto para "atraer la suerte" a los preparativos de inicio de la nueva estación…Bah! patrañas!).  
Según lo que dijo el ministro de la estación entrante : "Hay que llevar alegría y color a tierra firme" …Por favor alguien quémelo en leña verde y tírenlo al rio.  
Ahí me encontraba yo , sentada en una gran roca a lado de la salida de la plaza; tal cual diosa sentada en su trono con la frente en alto.  
Mi ego había sido restablecido después de rechazar las invitaciones de algunas hadas (tanto hombres como mujeres) en su invitación para que yo fuera su compañera durante la noche especial…ahhh ¿pueden oler el fracaso de esos pobres diablos?, nadie nunca estaría a mi altura. Estaba tan ocupada auto elogiándome en mi interior cuando sentí un tirón, volví en razón y con espanto vi como una rata roía mi blusa, lance un grito y del susto caí de espalda, golpeándome la cabeza fuertemente contra la gran roca.

-"Oye…¿estas bien?...lo siento mucho!"- escuche una tierna voz hablándome y que algo suave y tibio tomaba mis mejilla derecha.

Abri los ojos de golpe ¿Quién es el insensato que me toco?, me tope con unos ojos azules mirándome con impaciencia y algo de sorpresa por mi repentino acto, era Tinkerbell la cual ya había quitado su mano de mi rostro y seguía arrodillada a mi lado. Me levante lo mas rápido posible elevando una pequeña cortina de polvo que me ayudo a darme tiempo para ocultar mi sonrojo, empecé a escuchar un leve zumbido, escuche pasos, ella se había puesto de pie y avanzaba unos pasos con firmeza para eso yo daba pasos hacia atrás manteniendo nuestra distancia.

-"No des un paso mas, por haberme tocado sin mi consentimiento te juro que…"-

-"Estas herida- mi amenaza había sido interrumpida , ella mostro la palma de su mano dejando ver en sus dedos pequeñas manchas carmesí- y decidí quedarme aquí hasta que despertaras para comprobar que estuvieras bien"- dijo con firmeza sonriendo , baje la cabeza donde pude ver que gran parte de mi blusa violeta estaba hecha jirones levante mi vista lentamente hasta toparme con la suya, que me veía divertida, quizás por mi expresión que supuse, era de una idiota.

De repente y arruinando el momento, un roedor grisáceo se asomo desde la espalda de la rubia que olfateaba a mi dirección

-"Tu asquerosa rata! Te voy a dejar en la cima de un árbol para que seas comida de halcón!"- mire a la rata con ojos de fuego , la misma se encogió del miedo y miro a la artesana, esperando algún tipo de protección.

-"Queso lo hizo sin saber las consecuencias además que es muy raro que se relacione con extraños"- acaricio al animal haciendo que este se reconfortara, ese criminal del glamour tiene a alguien a su favor, le dedique una mirada de desprecio…había ganado esta ronda.

-"En ese caso solo aléjalo de mi, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir esto…si no, alguien amanecerá sin pelaje"- Bueno , al menos le tenia que agradecer algo a esa peste, pude hablar con Tinkerbell después de todo.

-"¡Ya se! Te lo compensare- exclamo con los ojos iluminados, creo que su foco imaginario en su cabecita se acababa de prender- Queso, regresa con Boobles y Clank"- se dirigió a esa pequeña plaga gris que asintió.

Antes de que pudiera entender la situación, ella me tomo de la mano haciendo que ambas emprendiéramos el vuelo ante la mirada consternada de algunas hadas que habían estado presentes. En un instante ese dolor en mi pecho se convirtió en algo mas… que hace mucho no sentía…paz. No pude evitar sonreir como una tonta durante todo el recorrido aferrándome de su mano , la mire mas detenidamente como sus mechones dorados danzaban libres en el viento y su piel se veía mas hermosa, en contraste con las aguas calmas y resplandecientes del gran lago que pasamos debajo, gracias al ocaso que empezaba a aparecer en el cielo.  
Durante todo el recorrido ella nunca miro atrás ni me dirigió palabra alguna.  
Tras unos minutos de vuelo llegamos a una gran tetera que poseía una puerta muy humilde en el centro, descendimos frente a esta , Tinkerbell separo nuestras manos y se apresuró a abrirla.

-"Bienvenida, pasa y toma asiento"- dijo en voz baja, desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Confundida entre a la casa, cerrando la puerta lentamente tras mi, la casa era en si misma sencilla y pequeña, frente a mi había una mesa con 2 sillas y un frutero en medio de esta, separadas por un pasillo estaba una pequeña cocina , al fondo del pasillo un espejo de cuerpo completo y a su derecha unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior. Un zumbido volvió a interrumpir el incomodo silencio , molesta y avergonzada descubri que mis alas que se movían rápidamente provocaban ese irritante sonido que nunca antes había experimentado.  
Cruze el pasillo y me vi en el gran espejo empotrado en la pared, pude ver reflejadas las consecuencias de mi falta de sueño en mi ojos, pero lo que mas resaltaba era un fino hilito rojizo y tibio que se deslizaba por mi sien derecha.

-"No se ve tan grave si te lo preguntas – dijo con calma la hada artesana que bajaba por las escaleras mientras cargaba 2 cajas – Ayer a Clank …"-

-"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"- la interrumpí ya cansada de mis propias interrogativas , la seguí viendo desde el reflejo de espejo, dejo las 2 cajas sobre la mesa y me miro durante algunos segundos. Se acerco a mi y me tomo de la mano, llevándome a la mesa y sentándome casi a la fuerza en la silla qu tenia ams a su alcance.

-"Ya te lo dije, quiero compensarte, te curare tu herida"- dijo mientras abria una de las cajas, revelando un botiquin.  
La vi unos momentos, desconfiando de ella ¿Cómo le iba a abrir las puertas de su casa a una completa extraña, aun después de haberle gritado y amenazado a su mascota?...

-"Pero apresurate ¿quieres? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo"- cruze los brazos , tratando de hacerme la ofendida aunque debo admitirlo, adoro que me traten como una reina.

Tinkerbell animada tomo una botella de la caja, que tenia un liquido transparente, algodón y una pequeña gasa, tomó la silla que estaba del otro lado de la mesa y la coloco frente a mi, se sentó y con su mano retiro con suma delicadeza algunos mechones de mi cabello, buscando la herida. El suave roce de sus suaves dedos en mi rostro provocaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se extendían a todo mi cuerpo , mi respiración se había hecho mas pesada y mis latidos poco a poco eran lo único que podía escuchar, había cerrado los ojos por impulso…

-"¿Cosas que hacer? Ahh! Ya veo, asi que iras a la celebración? "- su voz me saco de mi trance.

Ella se acercaba lentamente, un pánico me invadió ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?, sentí la sangre irse a mis mejillas, cerré los ojos con fuerza, el zumbido se hizo presente de nuevo y aferre mis manos al asiento de la silla, esperando lo inevitable... ó ¿todo lo contrario?

-" No …creo…que eso…le importe a una …desconocida…"- Susurre cuando estaba a centímetros de mi ,con voz intrecortada, mi respiración acallaba la de ella y mis latidos solo retumbaban en mi mente junto con su nombre…Tinkerbell…

Senti un ardor tremendo en mi sien, deje escapar un quejido que precisamente no expresaba dolor mas bien ¿frustracion?.  
Abri los ojos y vi a la artesana viéndome fijamente, en sus ojos se podían ver la gran confusión e intriga.

-"Oh, en ese caso…Soy Tinkerbell"- me extendió su mano de manera amigable.

-"Ya lo se, estuve ahí el dia en que llegaste"- Vaya que esta chica puede pecar de despistada, tome su mano por cortesía.

-"Yo también te recuerdo…"- Su voz se escucho melancólica y ahora su expresión me parecía muy familiar…una expresión que he visto estos últimos días en el espejo.  
-"En ese caso, Soy Vidia, líder de las hadas de vuelo rápido y señora de los vientos"- dije alegremente tratando de alegrarla, agite su mano y la solté, ella sonrió un momento y suspiro con nerviosismo.

-"Entonces, ahora que ya no somos desconocidas tengo que pedirte que te quites la blusa"- dijo nerviosa mientras que de la segunda caja saca una aguja y un pequeño carrete de hilo.

-"¿QUE?"- de la sorpresa salte a vuelo desde la silla, que callo estrepitosamente al suelo

-"Solo quiero enmendar tu blusa…e-es todo"- tartamudeo

Descendí avergonzada por mi reacción, puse en pie la silla. Dándole la espalda a Tinkerbell me quite lentamente la prenda de vestir, cuando termine de quitármela, se la extendí mientras que con el brazo libre cubría partes importantes de mi torso. Pero una delicada y tibia mano se poso en mi hombro desnudo, provocando que se me erizara la piel y el zumbido se hiciera presente mas fuerte que antes.

-"No te preocupes, no tienes nada que no tenga yo"- Su voz calma y comprensiva rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado,  
-"De-deja de decir estupideces y apúrate con esto!"- dije totalmente apenada

Finalmente tomo la blusa de mi mano y se sentó en la mesa. No se escucho nada por minutos, yo aun estaba inmóvil cubriéndome el torso con mis brazos y mis alas aun zumbaban por lo bajo . Durante momentos sentía como una mirada recaía sobre mi, tratando de desnudarme, el ambiente se puso pesado y muy comprometedor, ese dolor en mi pecho se disolvió , haciéndome sentir lo mismo que cuando surcaba los vientos mas violentos…eso que me llenaba de vida, baje los brazos pudiendo escuchar después una expresión ahogada, voltee y atrapando a la artesana que aun sostenía mi prenda de vestir con una aguja atravesándola, me veía perdidamente con los labios ligeramente abiertos, me acerque lentamente ante la mirada atónita de ella tomando gentilmente su mano libre entre las mías y mirándola a sus bellos ojos celestes, sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las mias y sus alas no dejaban de tintinear y las mias de zumbar…

*PUM*

Nos separamos al instante al escuchar un ruido muy fuerte fuera de la ventana, entonces cai en cuenta de mi gravísimo error, le arrebate la blusa y me la puse no me importaba que estuviera al revez, me dirigi a la puerta con todo el apuro del mundo.  
-"¿Iras a la celebración?"- Pregunto ella apenas recuperando algo de aire, yo ya había abierto la puerta,no voltee a mirarla…

-"Disfruta la fiesta tu…habemos hadas que no la merecemos"-  
Cerre la puerta con fuerza y volando mas rápido que los vientos del huracán mas feroz.

¿Qué diablos hice?


End file.
